A Shadow across the Land
by MediggoSamaelKraus
Summary: This story is a cross between multiple anime shows along with an online game. This is my first fanfic, please be nice to me!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Shadow across the Land**_

This story is a cross between multiple anime shows along with an online game. This is my first fanfic, please be nice to me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man stood before the Judge of Chaos, a being of utter authority, and awaited his sentence. The man in question was about 5'5'', had brown hair that was long enough to cover his entire forehead, and eyes the color of the sky, which seemed to entrance many who looked into the orbs. The Judge looked at him with a strangly, as if he could see into the convict's very soul. The Judge then spoke with a voice that sounded like a thousand men spoke at once.

"_**You**_ _**have been charged with the attempt of the destruction of the earth... I hereby sentence you to be inprisoned**_ **_for 10,000 years"._**

the man smiled, relieved that he would be inprisoned for such a short time. there was a flash of light, and the man dissapeared, so as to start his punishment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short, but I plan on doing another chapter tommorrow or Friday. Please RnR!

**_A fool Awakened to Rage_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Shadow across the Land**

In this chapter there will be a couple of profiles of the characters. Also, I decided to add a few video games to my list of different worlds. Very well then, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Oh, and I only own my characters, nothing more. (Though I want the entire planet…. sniff)

As usual, he was late. The blond hero was late meeting the leader and the others.

They had finally gotten a hit. For once things were looking up.

He arrived at the meeting place, a bar by the name "Seventh Heaven". He walked in the door to find the owner waiting for him.

Tifa said, "There you are. Barret and Vincent found a boy in the slums who was going to get killed by one of the Shinra-ists. They knocked the guard out and tied him up. The group's downstairs".

Cloud thanked her and went into the basement. There he saw Barret, Vincent and the rest of the gang there waiting for him. There were also two other people he never saw before. One was tied up, while the other was leaning against the wall, asleep or so the group thought. He couldn't sleep because of the nightmares that plagued him. The boy had white hair, a rarity in the slums. He also had green eyes, with a crown-like yellow zigzag line around the pupil.

"So, what the situation?" Cloud asked. Barret replied that they discovered another plot to resurrect Sephiroth, but then a loud noise was heard upstairs. Before anyone could react, the boy jumped through the ceiling and was gone. When the others got upstairs,

they were devastated.

The boy stood with a double bladed sword in hand, fighting no more then 500 small creatures with green skin, yellow eyes, and each one had a short sword in hand.

This was going to get messy. Without a doubt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chaos; Good or Evil?**

The entire group was stunned at the boy for even daring to take on each of these creatures. However, they were more stunned by the change in the boy's posture. Before the intrusion, he appeared to be very tired and stiff. But now he was a flowing river, twisting and turning to get away from the sword strokes of his opponents. Was had scared the group most though, were his eyes.

They had become entirely red with rage and anger, a fire burning inside them.

The head of the green creatures, depicted by his large sword at his back and the cloak surrounding him, spoke.

"We have come to take you back, 218. Come with us and we promise to not hurt you or your friends". The boy known as 218 laughed.

"Yeah, right! I'm supposed to believe that? You won't take me back. Not in this lifetime, pal!"

The boy began to glow with a strange black and red aura, wind swirling around the boy's body. When he spoke again, his voice was layered with two others, all of them speaking in unison.

"**You will _never _take me back to that gene-splicing facility you call home! Prepare for your deaths".**

The boy then ran forward to engage his opponents. Then he was gone in a flash of light, leaving only afterimages of himself, and a path of chaotic destruction. All that was left of the creatures was the leader who had managed to run away from the carnage.

Or so he thought.

Another flash of light, and the general was nothing but a burning body on the ground. The boy, with his hand outstretched, collapsed from his overuse of energy. The group was stunned by the boy's power.after getting over their amazement, they brought him back inside. his weapon, however, was nowhere to be found.

MEANWHILE...

a girl sat on the roof of her home, thinking. She starred into the sky, and went back inside.

to be continued...

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've been busy with friends and family and football. i'll try to update more often from now on. but until then, farewell my friends/minions!(just kidding...)

**_A Fool awakened to Rage_**


End file.
